Punky Funky Love
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = January 28, 2015 |previous = Hengen Jizai no Magical Star |next= ZERO }} Punky Funky love is the 24th single of the Japanese rock band GRANRODEO. The song is featured on the first opening of Kuroko no Basuke's anime adaption's third season. Track list #''Punky Funky Love'' #''追憶の輪郭'' #''wish'' #''Punky Funky Love (instrumental)'' #''追憶の輪郭 (instrumental)'' #''wish (instrumental)'' The special edition also includes a music video of Punky Funky Love. Video Lyrics Japanese= What time is it? 脱走 まったりし過ぎてんだ 喝采のみ喰らおう somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! I can makin money love sensation 不完全なバイブレーション お手軽な恋愛に感謝 虫唾が全力疾走 (Let’s go!) 真っ赤なウソも真っ青 ワチャゴナドゥな日々を tell me why? (Let’s go!) 真っ青な空は真っ当 失敗繰り返したいね ピンキリの人生 my life 遠慮がち 推して知るべしピンの快感 純粋なスタイル てっぺん取らじ 世は常に無情 未来の良し悪しは己で決めろ しょっぱいエクスタシー 脇目もふらん ここらで一回傷付けて愛して自分を だけど Can Do ばっか聴いてんだ だってスカしてんぜ RIMFIRE １期２期 前期後期 Punky Funky Love ３期 (Let’s go!) 真っ赤なウソも真っ青 ワチャゴナドゥな日々を tell my why? (Let’s go!) 真っ青な空は真っ当 失敗繰り返しんさい (Get down!) ラッパーの顔も Get on チェケラッチョなグレーを hold me tight (Get down!) 号泣したって嫌疑 あんたにゃ分からんでしょうね たんまり稼いだ父さん伏し目がち 何をかいわんや めくるめく Love 現代の Truth 発奮材料 とめどない愛情 愛する度に傷つけ合うけど 死ぬほうが難しい 泣いても知らん ちゃんちゃらおかしい僕らはどうやら生きてる What time is it? 脱走 まったりし過ぎてんだ 喝采のみ喰らおう somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! 結局君が傍にいるなら僕はなんぼでも強くなれるけど 君はどう？感じたいぜ 共に描く lovely days を てっぺん取らじ 世は常に無情 未来の良し悪しは己で決めろ しょっぱいエクスタシー 脇目もふらん ここらで一回傷付けて 愛した僕らはどうやら生きてる Romaji & Translation by achanime |-| Rōmaji= What time is it? Dassou Mattari shi sugite'n da Kassai nomi kuraou Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! I can makin' money love sensation Fukanzen na BAIBUREESHON O-tegaru na ren'ai ni kansha mushi tsuba ga zenryoku shissou (Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao WACHAGONADU na hibi wo tell me why? (Let's go!) massao na sora wa mattou Shippai kurikaeshita ine PINKIRI no jinsei my life enryo gachi Oshite shirubeshi PIN no kaikan junsui na SUTAIRU Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan Kokora de ikkai kizutsukete aishite jibun wo Dakedo Can Do bakka kiite'n da Datte suka shitenze RIMFIRE Ikki niki zenki kouki Punky Funky Love sanki (Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao WACHAGONADU na hibi wo tell me why? (Let's go!) massao na sora wa mattou Shippai kurikaeshi'n sai (Get down!) RAPPAA no in mo Get on CHEKERACCHO na GUREE wo hold me tight (Get down!) goukyuu shita tte kengi Anta nya wakara'n deshou ne Tanmari kasei da tousan fushime gachi Nani wo ka iwanya mekurumeku Love gendai no Truth Happun zairyou tomedonai aijou Aisuru tabi ni kizutsukeau kedo Shinu hou ga muzukashii naite mo shiran Chanchara okashii bokura wa douyara ikiteru What time is it? Dassou Mattari shi sugite'n da Kassai nomi kuraou Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! Kekkyoku kimi ga soba ni iru nara Boku wa nanbo demo tsuyoku nareru kedo Kimi wa dou? Kanjitaize Tomoni egaku lovely days wo Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan Kokora de ikkai kizutsukete aishita bokura wa douyara ikiteru |-| English= What time is it? Make an escape I've been taking it easy for too long Eat up the applause somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! I can makin money love sensation An incomplete vibration Thanks for this cheap love; it leaves a bad taste in my mouth (Let's go!) Total lies are completely blue, too Whatcha gonna do about these days, tell me why? (Let's go!) The deep blue sky is perfect I want to repeat my mistakes A life full of ups and downs'my life's a little reserved As you can guess, the best of times feel great, with this pure style Taking the top spot, and the world is cruel Decide for yourself what'll be good or bad in the future I've only got eyes for this salty ecstasy When you hurt yourself once around here, love yourself But all I'm hearing is Can do You're just putting on airs RIMFIRE First term, second term, first half, last half, Punky Funky Love, third term (Let's go!) Total lies are completely blue, too Whatcha gonna do about these days, tell me why? (Let's go!) The deep blue sky is perfect Repeat your mistakes (Get down)! I Get on my rapper face, too Check it out, yo, this grey, hold me tight (Get down!) Suspected of crying aloud You probably have no idea, right? Your dad who made so much money tends to look downtrodden What's so remarkable? A dazzling Love, Truth in the modern age Inspired ingredients, endless feelings of love Every time we love someone, we hurt one another, But it's much harder to die. Even if you cry, you won't get it It seems we're alive somehow though we're just messing around What time is it? Make an escape I've been taking it easy for too long, Eat up the applause somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo! After all, if you'll be by my side, I can grow infinitely stronger, But what about you? I want to feel These lovely days we've drawn together Taking the top spot, and the world is cruel Decide for yourself what'll be good or bad in the future. I've only got eyes for this salty ecstasy It seems that we're somehow alive When we hurt ourselves once around here and are loved. Trivia *In the opening, Kuroko appears with his Teikō uniform with the n°16 while he was Teikō's n°15. References Navigation Category:OP